After a software product is produced, the product may be released with data that may be used, among other things, for suggesting text in response to input from a user. For example, with a touch sensitive screen or other input device, a user may begin inputting text. As the user types, words or phrases may be suggested to the user. A user may select a suggested word or phrase to have the word or phrase entered as input. Unfortunately, with the data available when released, the product may not be aware of recent words or phrases that have become popular since the product was released.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.